


A golden life

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All of this was written in one night, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Omega Ahsoka Tano, Omega CC-2224 | Cody, Omega CT-7567 | Rex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Padme Amidala, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Please help I need sleep, Pregnancy, also please enjoy, alternative universe, please remember to take care of yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: Anakin gets his pack of omegas pregnant, fluff and mild angst follow.
Relationships: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padmé/Ahsoka/Rex/Cody
Series: Star wars AO3 works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Kudos: 5





	A golden life

**Author's Note:**

> Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padmé/Ahsoka/Rex/Cody (a/b/o, alpha Anakin, omega everyone else, group pregnancy)

A pile of pregnant omegas. 

He was lucky, 6 beautiful omegas all carrying his pups. Force stars he was lucky, this, honestly shouldn't be possible. Qui-Gon was well into his 50's, Obi-Wan was in his late 30's almost early 40's. Rex and Cody, well, they shouldn't be able to conceive either way, and Ahsoka wasn't even human. Padmé was really the only one who he should be able to impregnate. 

But life had other plans. 

The war had ended a few years ago. The Jedi had discovered Palpatine's plot and brought him down. Anakin, himself cut the Sith's head clean off. 

Seeing how Anakin was his goal, they sent him, his grandmaster, his padawan, his own Jedi master, and his own clone captain and Obi-Wan's commander to Naboo to rest and watch him to make sure no "dark residue" as they called it was left on him. Padmé was to "escort" them back to Naboo. 

The Jedi council gave them one years leave to rest, which turned into two soon after the soulmate group left. 

Glad to have leave, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka decided to slowly wean off suppressants. Rex and Cody also went off their own suppressants. That's when the Force decide to cause mischief. All six of them went into heat, all with in an hour of one another, Rex and Cody both presented as omegas and had their first heats too.

Anakin had his hands full. Dealing with six omegas in heat was no easy task but he didn't mind one bit. Bonding to everyone (minus Padmé who he was already bonded to) within the first cycle of their heats. 

Of course it didn't stop there. The Jedi council gave them even more leave, not that they were complaining. But a few weeks after the "six omega heat," all of them started to throw up, have debilitating cramps, dizzy spells, mood swings, and for the Force sensitive omegas, Force out bursts. Finally using the "I am your alpha and you will listen to me about your health omegas" card, drag them to Padmé's family doctor. 

Standing in the room with three doctors office bed. (The Jedi masters on one, the clones on the other, and the female omegas on the third.) Waited impatiently for the test results. 

Only for the shock of a life time.

Despite everything all six omegas were pregnant. The test results were backed by the Force. A quick ultrasound on the group showed the truth, pregnancy.

The shocked omegas sat in almost complete silence as the doctor explained the risks. Between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's age, the clones' genes, Ahsoka's species, and Padmé's health conditions, and what need to happen. What medications were needed and how all of them would be put on bed rest immediately. Anakin quickly thanked the doctor and scheduled the next weeks apponitment, before driving the pack home.

Sitting down the family discussed what would happen. If the risks were worth it, in the end they worked it out.

That was six months ago and now standing at the 'fresher door, smiled across the room at the sleeping pile of pregnant omegas. 

Obi-Wan and Padmé carried twins, Rex and Cody carried one each, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka both carried triplets. Finding this out almost cause him to faint.

The doctor immediately placed them on even stricter bed rest, stated that they could get up for the bathroom and food, but that's it. Even going so far as to make 3 times weekly at home appointments. 

He had his hands full that's for sure, not that he minded, he gladly would do everything for them if that meant he could see this sight everyday. 

Qui-Gon and Obi wan were cuddled up to one another, bellies pressed lightly together. Rex had his back touching Obi-Wan's and was spooning Cody as Cody spooned Ahsoka. Padmé was lying facing the Jedi and Clones belly pressed into Ahsoka's. All bared of clothing. Light morning sun painted them of gold and orange. 

Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all suspended from the Order for forming attachments for indefinite amount of time. Rex and Cody both were suspended from the army for fraternization. Padmé was on maternity leave. 

Or that's what it said officially. Unofficially they were given time to give birth and raise their kids. And after of they wished to return to the Order they could, if not they could leave in full honors. 

Most likely, once they could once again travel, they would return to Coruscant. The Jedi weren't ready to leave the Order quite yet and Cody and Rex both wanted to visit their brothers. Wolffe and Plo were expecting their own pups and Master Windu and Ponds were also expecting. 

But for now they were happy, preparing for the birth of their pups. Though the birth of their pups did cause fear in them. Due to the eldest omegas' age and Padmé health conditions, and the general "We survived a war and are definitely beat up and that will cause some complications". But they had hope everything will be alright, and they were prepared. Having the birth plans all set. 

But for now he decided to just enjoy the sight for his pregnant omegas curled up in bed. 

Qui-Gon slowly raised his head, seeing all his fellow pregnant omegas on the bed realised that the Alpha of the group missing. 

Looking further out in the room saw his young alpha leaning against the 'fresher door. Made grabby motions at him.

"Ani, come join the pile, I want alpha cuddles", his voice called out softly. Hearing a small happy chuckle laid back down. Watching his alpha slowly press a kiss to each omegas pregnant swell, keen happily as a warm weight press against his back. 

His Alpha's deep voice rang out through his ears, "Sleep Qui, full dawn is still a while away, sleep". Content Qui-Gon dosed off surrounded by his mates.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally was a dream of mine. I've been having weird dreams lately, and so I've decided to write out the dreams I can write,  
> and since it's 05:09am as I'm writing this note just note I am sleep deprived. Enjoy - S. Aurora.
> 
> (Drink your water, take a nap, shower, eat, be safe, take care of yourself lovelys)


End file.
